Numbuhthreefan as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
18:48 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@c-69-246-225-39.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #amputate 18:48 <@TDIFan13> Hi, N3. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 18:49 numbuhthreefan, and I'll be auditioning for Candy and Trixie 18:49 .* 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 18:49 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:49 Ok 18:49 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:50 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:50 K... 18:50 No 18:50 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:50 Maybe 18:50 <@TDIFan13> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 18:50 <@TDIFan13> Also, that was a yes or no answer. :p 18:50 <@TDIFan13> XD 18:50 B was a yes 18:51 C: Not that I can think of at the time. 18:52 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Harold. Please begin. 18:52 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Harold13 18:52 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Candy3 18:52 * Harold13 plays with red ant farm outside the cabins. 18:53 Hey, Harold! What are you doing? 18:53 <@Harold13> Feeding my ants, what does it look like? 18:54 <@Harold13> Ant actually derives from the Latin word, Formica. 18:54 <@Harold13> And its family is the Formicidae. :D 18:54 <@Harold13> I guess you could say its a pretty... FORMIDABLE being! 18:54 <@Harold13> xD 18:54 Umm, I have no idea what that even means. :/ 18:54 @Harold 18:55 <@Harold13> *sigh* 18:55 <@Harold13> So, psyched for another season, Candy? 18:56 umm, what? 18:56 I thought we were talking about ants. 18:56 <@Harold13> We changed the topic. :-@ 18:57 Ohhh 18:57 :/ 18:57 <@Harold13> I was wondering if you wanted to help me team up against Duncan. 18:57 <@Harold13> Guy's been a real jerk lately... 18:57 Sure! I'd love to. :) 18:57 <@Harold13> Really? 18:58 <@Harold13> Wicked! 18:58 Yes. 18:58 He's really mean. 18:58 <@Harold13> So, got any killer strategies on how we can vote him out? 18:58 Not at this time, sadly. 18:58 <@Harold13> Awww. :( 18:59 Harold13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:59 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 18:59 Candy3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 18:59 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Trixie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 18:59 <@TDIFan13> One sec. :B 18:59 Ok Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions